Best laid plans
by John's PuddleJumper
Summary: After a raid, a new arrival to the camp could prove useful despite her ordeal. Can the Arthur charm win her round? Contains most of the RDR2 characters plus my own OC. I figured this could be a side mission that then ties into other story lines. If not it makes a good stand alone story.
1. Raiders Return

A/N- I do not own RDD or any characters except Catlin. I got the idea when my husband was playing RDD2. Enjoy!

John, Bill, Lenny, Sean, Micah and Javier are riding back into camp, returning from a raid that John had gone wind of. Bill sat in the driving seat on of one covered wagon, Lenny driving the second, the others on horseback; they all looked mighty pleased with themselves as they rolled in.

"Well good afternoon there boys, it went well?" asked Dutch as he stood from the log he had been sitting on.

"The youngest's tip was exactly how he told us!" cried Bill bringing the wagon to a stop, Arthur appeared from his tent "Well the wander returned!" cried Bill at seeing Arthur.

"Yeah I am mighty sore that I missed screwing over the Lemoyne, I'd have come with ya, but Heir Strauss had some debts that needed collecting" said Arthur, no more was said as a loud noise came from the back of Bill's wagon. Bill jumped down as Arthur and Dutch made their way to the back, pulling back the cover to Arthur and everyone's surprise there was a bound young woman between the boxes labelled "US Army".

"John?" began Dutch "Whilst I am pleased you got the goods, I said nothing about taking people"

"Well here's how it goes; the Lemoyne were there with the supplies" started John happily.

"They were celebrating, totally drunk, didn't see us coming until it was too late" exuded Lenny, Charles appeared at the sound of the commotion and the gathering crowd.

"The fight, if you can call it that, was over in no time, they know how to drink!" cried Micah.

"When we went to take the wagons, we found her tied to tree" carried on John, motioning his head towards the woman in the wagon "We figure they took her when they raided the stage post at Limpany" the woman looked at everyone.

"She is terrified!" started Arthur "John, why did you keep her bound?" he was annoyed at him, it wasn't usually he style; Arthur jumped into the wagon, the young woman moved herself backwards with her bound hands raised.

"I thought it best, we can let her go once the rest of our plan is done and the US Army are long gone" answered John.

"Shhh, it's alright I ain't gonna hurt ya" soothed Arthur.

"Well she can't stay in there" said Dutch throwing his hands up "Looks like we have a new addition, Lenny get Miss Grimshaw over here" Lenny nodded and ran off into the camp, Arthur turned his attention back to the woman.

"My name is Arthur" as he moved closer, Catlin moved backwards as far as the bounds let her "It's ok, you are safe here. Who might you be?"

"Catlin Read" she whispered, he was the first person out of this gang or the Lemoyne to actually show her any compassion or ask for her name.

"Well Miss Read" carried on Arthur, as he untied her wrists "This here is Dutch he runs this camp…."

"Why'd ya untie her, if she runs away, we're screwed!" yelled Micah, Arthur scowled at the interruption, he couldn't say more as other barrelled in.

"She doesn't look like she is going anywhere fast" noted Charles looking at Catlin's physical condition "Where's the blood and bruises from John?"

"She was like that when we found her" said John "The Lemoyne did it"

"Come on let's find you a place to rest" said Arthur softly offering a hand, Catlin didn't move "You can't stay in here Miss Read" encouraged Arthur with a small smile, after a moment she put her hand in his. With Arthur's help Catlin got off the wagon, once on the ground she kept hold of him, partly because her legs weren't strong and partly that she was terrified and needed something to hold; Lenny came back with Susan.

"Oh my goodness, what happened to her!" cried Susan in shock at seeing Catlin.

"Miss Grimshaw, this is Miss Catlin Read" introduced Dutch as Susan pushed her way past the men.

"If I find any of you boys laid a hand on her, you'll have me answer to!" some of the men backed off at Susan's words, they knew the camp rules.

"I swear Miss Grimshaw, I didn't not hurt her" said Lenny quickly as she moved in closer to the new arrival.

"Now you just come with me, we'll get you cleaned up" said Susan gently taking Catlin's hand, as she went to lead Catlin off, she blacked out; Arthur being right next to her caught her before she fell completely on the floor. "Mr Morgan bring her, Mr Smith time for you to practice those herbs of yours" ordered Susan briskly, both men took their orders without question.

Sadie stood by the quickly assembled tent guiding them inside, Arthur placed Catlin down on the bed and didn't stir at all.

"Leave her with us Arthur" said Sadie "Charles will help us" Arthur nodded, reassured that Catlin was in safe hands. He left the tent as Charles entered with arms full of plants, Sadie and Susan had undressed Catlin.

"Oh, my good lord!" cried Susan, Charles strode over, the three looked over Catlin's body; her wrists where raw, she had a spilt lip, the starting of a deep red mark on her cheek. Rolling her gently onto her side they saw cuts, they weren't deep but very fresh.

"What did they do to this poor woman" said Sadie despondently, it bought back some memories of the O'Driscoll gang.

"In time we may find out but for now let's make her comfortable" sighed Charles as he started to lay out the herbs he had bought.

...

After Arthur had slipped out of the tent he made his way to Dutch's tent, the two men needed to talk about the event that had just occurred.

"Well what's the news?" asked Dutch as his sat on a chair in glass in hand.

"From the sounds of Mrs Adler, I don't think the Lemoyne treated her too well, those militia thugs have no honour, I asked to know how she is later" sighed Arthur taking a seat next to him "So what's the deal?" asked Arthur as Dutch handed him a glass.

"John got a lead, short notice, on a supply wagon heading to Fort Wallace, stopping via Limpany. Rumour had it that is contained weapons, dynamite, canons. Sean and Bill came back from Flatneck, they had heard rumours that an arms trader was in the area. John heard the Lemoyne where going to steal the coach. We put the two together and figured we'd like a piece of the action."

"Stuff like that is specialised, can't think of many people who'd be in the market" agreed Arthur "The Government is gonna come looking" he took a sip of his drink.

"That is Hosea's great plan" said Dutch happily.

"And how are we not gonna get caught? We are wanted men Dutch" pointed out Arthur.

"Our new addition may prove helpful" said Dutch rubbing his chin in thought "Guess we'll see if Miss Read wants to stay with us rag tag men huh?" laughed Dutch, Arthur chuckled along.

"If she doesn't want to stay?" posed Arthur, as he took another sip of his drink.

"Once the deal is done and we buy her silence, she can have a horse and go where she wants" answered Dutch. Both men looked over to the main camp fire, the camp was having a small celebration for the achievement against the Lemoyne.

...

A/N I would really love to hear people's views on my story so far. I have tried my hardest to capture the characters as accurately as possible and stick as true to RDD2 as possible. Many thanks :)


	2. Stranger in Camp

A/N- many thanks to "The true hero of skill" and " " for your reviews. I hope you continue to like what I write :)

Most of the camp didn't rise early the following day, Dutch and Arthur headed over to see Susan after a late breakfast; they were keen to see how Catlin was.

"Good morning Miss Grimshaw" greeted Dutch as they approached her tent, Susan was preparing some food on the fire.

"Gentlemen" replied Susan standing with a plate of food

"How is Miss Catlin?" asked Dutch

"She has had a restless night, between myself and Mrs Adler we have been up through the night with her"

"I am not surprised the poor woman has had a very unsettling few days" said Arthur

"Unfortunately Mr Morgan, when she did fall asleep she'd wake crying"

"May we see her?" Even Dutch, leader of the gang still asked for permission, especially when it came to the women of the group, they had protection and leadership in Susan. It was a well-known and highly regarded rule that men must ask Susan when it came to the women. Susan nodded as Arthur and Dutch followed her to the tent where Catlin had been placed the day before.

"Good morning Miss Catlin" smiled Susan, Catlin was sitting propped up by some blankets, she returned the smile weakly "I hope you don't mind but Dutch and Mr Morgan here would like to talk to you"

"I guess that would be fine" said Catlin meekly, she caught sight of the two men behind Susan "Will you stay Miss Grimshaw?"

"Of course I can, I just hope no one minds if I eat" both men shook their heads, Susan took a seat near the entrance.

"Good morning Miss Read" began Dutch "I hope you are feeling better this morning"

"A little thank you" replied Catlin "I didn't get your full name yesterday Mr…"

"Mr van de Linde and you remember Mr Morgan" Dutch motioned to Arthur who nodded "If you don't mind, we have a few questions"

"I can try" replied Catlin, Arthur noted she was a very politely spoken young woman

"We would like to know where you are from and how you ended up with the Lemoyne" enquired Dutch

"I am from Limpany, three days ago the Lemoyne came to town and burnt the post to the ground" said Catlin sadly "There was the Army supply coach in having a change of horses heading to Fort Wallace"

"How did you know where they were heading?" asked Arthur

"My papa is…was the blacksmith, he got talking to the soldiers" corrected Catlin "When the Lemoyne arrived, they started by shooting the Sherriff and his deputies. Then they started gathering up the rest of the town's folk, they did some nasty things" wailed Catlin "Why do that and in front of the children!" Catlin started crying and buried her head in her hands.

"Shh" soothed Arthur as he moved in next to Catlin and comforted her "You are safe now from those damn raiders!" said Arthur gruffly, Catlin looked up at him shocked and surprised at his outburst, she was surprised at how civilised this gang was. Her father had always told her they had no laws and where not above breaking the law.

"Thank you, Mr Morgan" sniffed Catlin as she moved the blanket covering her to wipe her eyes, her wrists where bandaged "My papa told me to hide behind the furnace in the forge, he went outside with his gun. I heard lots of gun shots, then smelt smoke, the workshop caught on fire very quickly; I couldn't stay there so went outside. The Lemoyne hadn't left, so they saw me and caught me…" Catlin didn't say anything more but Dutch and Arthur didn't need any further explanation of what happened.

"Some men can be evil" whispered Arthur letting Catlin go out of his embrace and moving off the bed.

"Honey" came Susan's voice "I can assure you that whilst you are here in this you are under the protection of Mr van der Linde, no harm like that will ever come to you here. All you have to do is follow the rules and you'll be safe and have the protection of everyone here."

"That is… most kind" stuttered Catlin.

"Given all you have been through, I do hate to ask" began Dutch gently "You may have over heard we have a plan for the supplies in the wagons" Catlin nodded "We require some assistance in this plan"

"And if I refuse?" asked Catlin

"Once you are recovered, we'll give you a horse and let you leave" said Dutch "You have my word, providing you do not tell anyone about us or where the camp is" Catlin looked away and thought

"Let me enlighten you on your plan" requested Catlin, Dutch explained Hosea's plan to her

"So, you see we need someone to go and tell the Army where the supplies are and well…"

"We are all wanted men" finished Arthur

"So, let me just check" asked Catlin "You need little me to get the Government to come, because if any of you go, you'll get arrested?"

"Yes ma'am, they'll probably think we stole the coach as well" sighed Arthur, Catlin didn't know what do to, she didn't know anyone here, yes sure the people in the tent had helped her. Her father had warned her about outlaws and gangs 'no honour amongst thieves' he had said.

"Yes ma'am, we figure they'd believe you and actually come. We then take the finder's fee from the Government and the money from the traders" confirmed Dutch

"And if I want to leave, you'll just let me?" checked Catlin

"Yes ma'am" nodded Arthurs

"You take some time, we'll leave you know" said Dutch as he rose.


	3. It's all in the planning

A/N- Hi everyone, thank you so much for reading and following my story. I am sorry it has been a little while since a new chapter. This one has been edited by my husband who has been playing RDR. The next chapter will hopefully be up in a day or so. In the mean time I hope you enjoy this edited chapter! :)

Catlin spent the rest of the day resting and thinking over Dutch's plan and offer and where her future may lie; she took a short walk around the camp, it was a simple existence but for the most part everyone seemed happy. Catlin made her way to see Dutch

"Good afternoon my dear" greeted Dutch as he saw Catlin approach.

"Mr van der Linde, good afternoon"

"Miss Read, please, everyone calls me Dutch" he closed a book on his desk "What can I do for you this find day?"

"I came to give you my answer on your most generous offer" said Catlin, Dutch motioned for her to sit down opposite to him "Thank you"

"I trust you are feeling rested?" enquired Dutch, it was a genuine question after her wellbeing.

"I am, thank you; all of your camp have been most kind especially Miss Grimshaw and Mr Morgan"

"I am pleased, Arthur has been with me over twenty years, he is like a son to me. Like everyone I here, I care for them but Arthur more so" Dutch came forwards and rested his arms on his desk "Now you were saying?"

"Yes, your offer and request, I will help and I wish to stay but…."

"But?" questioned Dutch.

"I wish to have some compensation from the Lemoyne, for the ordeal they put me through" Catlin straightened up, it took Dutch a moment to reply.

"That seems only fair, my boys get a share of anything they raid for me, it is only fair you are compensated and as you are helping receive s share of the spoils".

"I was thinking 15% of anything looted from the Lemoyne and 5% of the reward for returning the Army supplies" Dutch rubbed his chin at Catlin's offer.

"I can see you are used to haggling Miss Read" began Dutch "I accept your offer, I shall get Heir Strauss to bring the funds to you, the rest once we have collected the reward".

"Thank you kindly, I know it is not a huge amount and nothing can fully repay or replace what they did. I hope that I can now make a fresh start" Catlin rose, Dutch quickly stood as well.

"I do also hope you can make a fresh start and am glad you have decided to stay. Will you meet us at the camp fire before dinner, we have plans to make"

"I shall…Dutch" replied Catlin a little awkwardly.

...

That evening Hosea, Arthur, Charles and other men had gathered around the fire whilst Pearson cooked supper with Sadie.

"What exactly is your plan then Hosea?" asked Sean "I don't fancy just driving into the town, feel like we may get arrested"

"You know me, I always come up with a plan and this one I think is brilliant!" Cried Hosea "Dutch has already approved it"

"Then spill!" said Micah impatiently.

"Where is Dutch?" asked Arthur looking round, Dutch appeared from the other side of camp with Catlin "Dutch?" said Arthur questioningly.

"Miss Read has agreed to help us" said Dutch plainly as he and Catlin sat down "Hosea will explain"

"This is most excellent news! Miss Read will ride into Valentine to meet the Government, explaining to them that she escaped from the Lemoyne but overheard their plan" Began Hosea.

"How'd she escape?" asked John feeling his idea was being taken away from him.

"You ain't sending her in by herself!" said Arthur, he never liked the women going by themselves.

"Gentleman please, all will be answered" calmed Dutch.

"We will take the supplies in unmarked wagons to the meeting point agreed with the Lemoyne and the traders, minus some guns and ammunition we can use or easily sell ourselves. Arthur's group will 'return' the supplies to the Government" Continued Hosea.

"We are pulling a double cross?" asked Sean.

"Exactly son" cried Dutch "Double money, keep listening"

"But how we gonna find the arms dealers?" moaned Micah

"And the answer to mine and John's questions?" asked Arthur.

"Miss Read escaped when the Lemoyne were attacked, sort of true." Smiled Hosea at Catlin, "Sean, Kieran, you two will pretend to be part of the O'Driscoll gang, your gonna go into Valentine and get drunk!"

"We can do that!" Laughed Sean

"Not too drunk mind you" warned Hosea "I want you boasting a little about the big score you just made from the Lemoyne"

"So your gonna pin this on the O'Driscolls?" Questioned Arthur

"Exactly, you two drunken 'O'Driscolls' need to sniff out these arms dealers of the Lemoyne's, as they will surely be in the area and set up the a new deal, we can rob the government and swindle the arms dealers and no one will ever know it was us!" crowed Hosea

"You still didn't answer my question" huffed Arthur.

"Miss Read will go into town with one of us" said Dutch plainly.

"Hosea, we are wanted men" pointed out Lenny.

"They won't know it's us, the law don't know who the Lemoyne took from Limpany, after all the place was raised to the ground, some people came out horribly disfigured from the fire" trailed Hosea.

"Face bandages?" enquired Arthur.

"Right again, Miss Read will be doing the talking, and explain that two others are guarding the supplies in the woods and that some of you are too…distressed at what happened to speak, Miss Read is known in Valentine, she went with her father sometimes so her story should be believable" explained Hosea "Bill and John will take the coaches and meet with the Government when Miss Read fetches them, Arthur you will accompany Miss Read into Valentine"

"I feel better knowing you ain't gonna be by yourself" smiled Arthur reassuringly at Catlin.

"I trust Arthur with my life, you'll be safe with him" added Dutch.

"Miss Catlin is perfect, her story is true so, convincing the Army will be easy and she is unknown to the law. We'll need four wagons; Sean, Kieran, Dutch and myself will deal with the traders" finished Hosea.

"I like this plan" pipped up John "But won't each group check the supplies?"

"They will so, we'll need to leave enough in the wagons for the Government to check so as not draw suspicion" added Dutch.

"If you are uncomfortable with this, there are changes we can make" said Hosea directly to Catlin.

"No, it is all fine and I want to" interjected Catlin softly "Mr Morgan has shown himself to be honourable and as I am staying, I need to help the camp; I can't think of a better introduction in doing so" murmurs went out around the campfire, it was the first official confirmation that she was staying with them.

"Arthur, you and the men have the evening to get your story together with Miss Catlin" said Hosea "Miss Grimshaw is preparing your… head wear, in the meantime the rest of you sort out the wagons"

The gang dispersed into their separate groups to prepare for the mission the following day.

"The local law may warn the government that we might show up for a piece of the action" said John as they left the camp fire.

"May be, we'll have enough guns and can blow what dynamite and gun powder we have if they get wind it's actually us" suggested Arthur, John grinned with excitement.

"Before we start asking you questions, I just want to say thank you, for helping us" began John "We know that the Lemoyne raiders aren't very nice, I hope they didn't do…"

"You are most welcome Mr Marston, thank you for rescuing me from them" interrupted Catlin, John nodded.

"From what Hosea was saying we need to be some people from your post" said Arthur "Need to have a back story in case we are asked by the law"

"Hopefully if they believe Miss Read and that we are too shocked to talk maybe we won't have to say much" shrugged John

"Miss Read, over to you" invited Arthur

"Thank you. Mr Marston, I think for you George Walters, he was the post master about your build, he was a bit of gambler with the people that pasted through; though he was a quietly spoken man" Bill and Arthur started laughing

"Hey, hey I can do quiet!" rebuffed John

"Sure ya can, when you are asleep!" roared Arthur

"I just don't know much about the mail service" said John down beat

"You send and receive letters?" asked Catlin, John nodded "there isn't much to it, you sort letters into county and state bags and give the coach the right bag when they come by. In return they give you a bag for your town"

"Doesn't sound too bad" remarked John

"Ade Baxter, owner of the general store, he was a very above board man, wasn't much of a looker mind you and about your build Mr Williamson"

"That shouldn't be too hard for you to do!" laughed Arthur slapping his leg, Catlin looked down and smiled at Arthur's mocking, she noticed Bill hadn't said anything.

"Are you alright Mr Williamson?" asked Catlin, Bill looked up.

"Fine thank you ma'am, I just ain't much of a talker" he answered.

"We had some ranches near to the post, there was a ranch hand, Jack Everett, he fished a lot" carried on Catlin "If you have to speak, he had a similar accent to you Mr Morgan"

"Well ain't that just dandy" replied Arthur "How do we end up getting burnt?"

"You were trying to free Mr Baxter from the general store when it collapsed around you, you managed to escape but where horrible burnt."

"Easy enough" replied John "I think we can pull this off"

"Near as I can see it, Bill and John will guard the marked US Army wagons, but it will only have enough supplies to make them think it's all there" elaborated Arthur.

"We'll lose a little in Dutch's deal with the traders but hopefully there will be enough to collect the reward" said John.

"I hope so too but before we get back to you, we'll try and pick up the camp supplies" added Arthur "once the Army take their wagons back, we'll head back to camp"

"If all goes well, this should be easy" observed John.

"If…" trailed Arthur "Well unless we have any more questions for Miss Read, I guess we should all turn in" suggested Arthur, the other two men shook their heads.

"Good night Miss Read" Bill and John said together taking their leave.

"Let me walk you back to your tent Miss Read" offered Arthur.

"There is no need Mr Morgan" said Catlin.

"I insist, after all I have been tasked to protect you tomorrow, I figure I may as well start now" smiled Arthur. Catlin looked at Arthur in the fire light, he had rough features, but his blue eyes caught her. They were calm and she trusted him.

"In which case then, I accept" answered Catlin.

...

Late the next morning a worse for wear Sean and Kieran appeared.

"Ah the 'O'Driscoll's' are alive" joked Arthur looking up as the two men poured themselves some coffee.

"Not so loud please" requested Sean.

"How did it go?" asked Dutch striding over.

"It went exactly how it was supposed to" puffed Kieran sitting down "We got approached by the arms traders"

"Well that all sounds just dandy" replied Arthur cleaning one of guns.

"They want to meet outside Valentine early this evening to discuss terms" explained Sean

"Fine work boys, well done" cried Dutch "I shall join you and see what deal we can broker"


	4. Claiming Rewards

A/N- Sorry for the gap between chapters I have required my husband's help with this chapter, I do hope you enjoy the story given the wait! Chapter 3 has had a bit of a rewrite, I found it didn't quite flow and explain things as it should. Of course thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and followed my story.

"Well don't you all look stupid Cowpoke!" cried Micah from the wagon he sat on.

"It won't be stupid when we come back with that fat government reward!" retorted Arthur, he along with Bill and John had been dressed up by Abigail and Sadie and now looked the part of recently burnt men.

Sean and Kieran's mission in Valentine had gone well, they had spread the word the O'Driscolls were behind the raid and found the arms dealers contact.

Kieran joined Micah on the wagon taking up the reins, Sean was with Hosea on the second wagon, Dutch was riding his own grey. The day before Bill had helped moved the supplies around in the Army wagons, hoping that it would be enough to get the reward and they'd find out the rest where empty when they got back to Fort Wallace.

"We have a long ride ahead, we'll see you back here later!" called Dutch as the wagons rolled out, Arthur waved them off.

"Good luck!" he called after them, he turned and saw John "Is Miss Read ready?"

"I guess so" pointed John, Arthur turned to see Catlin coming through the smoke of the camp fire.

"Good morning Miss Read" greeted Arthur.

"Good morning Mr Everett" smiled Catlin "I trust you aren't in too much pain today"

"No ma'am, thank you" answered Arthur "We are really getting into character"

"Start as we mean to go on today; Abigail and Mrs Adler did a good job" remarked Catlin taking a closer looking at the face bandages.

"They are well practised in helping us with pulling off jobs" said John as he mounted his wagon.

"Are you ready?" asked Bill pulling himself up onto one of the Army wagons.

"I guess so" said Arthur giving Catlin a hand onto the plain empty wagon before joining her, she had already picked up the reins "I am normally used to driving" he said quietly to Catlin.

"I am sorry sir, but your hands are too sore to hold two such large strong horses" said Catlin sympathetically, Arthur thought Catlin seemed a little too happy considering everything that had happened to her. His gut told him something wasn't quite right, for now he put it to one side and turned to concentrate on the job at hand.

"Be safe and we'll see you soon" came Charles's voice from the ground.

"Bill, John; we will see you at the rendezvous point!" called Arthur to the other wagons as Catlin asked the horses to walk on out of the camp. Bill and John took their wagons out in the opposite direction, two loose horses following.

…..

Around a half hour later Catlin pulled the wagon into Valentine, there were Army soldiers on patrol; Arthur noticed her hands shaking, the first sign he had seen of her being anything other than happy and confident; he gently placed his on hers. After taking a moment they climbed off the wagon, Arthur motioned to the Sherriff's office and they walked the short distance over.

"Good morning gentlemen" said Catlin as she closed the door to the office.

"Good morning ma'am" greeted the Sherriff "What can I do for you and your…" he trailed as he caught sight of Arthur "Your acquaintance"

"I am Miss Catlin Read" she introduced

"Ma'am I am Sherriff Taylor"

"This is my good friend Jack Everett" said Catlin "We lived at Limpany…" said Catlin her eyes welling; Arthur didn't know if it was genuine tears or all just an act, but it seemed to get the Sherriff on side.

"Ma'am, sir please, sit down" motioned Taylor "We have the Army here, we are co-operating with them on a joint mission" Catlin took a seat but Arthur stood and looked around.

"Please don't mind Mr Everett, he has found it hard to settle since…." said Catlin trailing off and wiping her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Very understandable" sympathised the Sherriff Taylor "What brings you to my office today?"

"We were kidnapped by the Leymone" began Catlin a little croaky. She proceeded to tell the Sherriff of the story Hosea had told them the day before, deputies gathered to hear her story. They hung on her every word "So you see sir, when this other gang arrived and started shooting it afford us a way to escape"

"I am so terribly sorry about the ordeal and injuries you and your towns folk have received" said Sherriff Taylor shocked.

"A mighty good thing for you all, do you know which gang arrived?" enquired a deputy, it was then Catlin realised she hadn't mentioned the O'Driscolls.

"I really… don't know, there was so much shouting and gun fire…" said Catlin trying to explain.

"We didn't exactly have time to ask for names" growled Arthur defensively, it didn't matter which gang it was, the law just needed to buy the story.

"I am sorry, I apologise for my colleague" said the Sherriff calming the situation, Arthur relaxed a little "From the rumours in town it sounds like it was the O'Driscoll's that attacked, all the gangs fight with each other, gives us a mighty headache" sighed the Sherriff "And you have the army supplies in your possession now?".

"Yes sir, who is in charge of the Army, so I may get rid of these supplies that cost me my home" Catlin's tone was sad but serious at the same time.

"I will go to Colonel Daniels and tell him what you have told me. Will you wait here whilst I do so?" asked Sherriff Taylor, Catlin nodded, he gave her a short nod and left his office.

….

"Good day Miss Read" greeted the Army officer as he entered the Sherriff's office a short time later "I am Colonel Daniels"

"Good day Colonel" replied Catlin, Arthur nodded.

"I am so angered to hear of what this gang of outlaws has done" Daniels kept his emotions very much in check "I must say your story of how you escaped and with the supplies is quite something"

"You are most kind Colonel. We shall be glad to be rid of the supplies" said Catlin "Two of our friends are guarding the wagons in a safe location just outside Valentine"

"A most sensible choice, bringing them into town would have drawn much unwanted attention. I know our reward won't change what happened but I hope it can help you to start afresh" agreed Daniels

"Col Daniels also tells me the government has set aside some money for anyone who lost a home at Limpany" added the Sherriff

"The rewards are both in bonds, I hope this agrees with you?" asked Daniels, the question tripped Catlin a little, Hosea hadn't mentioned how the reward would be given and the extra money for losing her home as well momentarily stumped her.

"Bonds is fine" crocked Arthur in a low tone, he knew cash would be better but Josiah could exchange the bonds for them.

"Very good" smiled Daniels "Whilst I organise my men, Sherriff Taylor can take you to the bank and get you the government's recompense for the loss of your home. I appreciate it will be of little comfort"

"You are most kind, it will allow us to start a fresh. Do we have time to gather some supplies?" asked Catlin.

"You plan on leaving right away?" enquired Sherriff Taylor.

"We plan to leave in the next few days" mumbled Arthur from the window, he had to make it look less suspicious "I need ammunition"

"Mr Everett is an accomplished huntsman, we require only tinned and dry goods" smiled Catlin.

"I can see you are drawing strength from each other" remarked Sherriff Taylor.

"We shall meet you outside the general store in thirty minutes" replied Daniels.

Everyone left the Sherriff's office to complete their tasks; Catlin and Arthur started their walk to the bank. Catlin was worried what Arthur would do with her recompense, take it, tell Dutch. Would she be forced to give all or some of it to the gang? She couldn't ask as a deputy was with them.

Catlin's compensation came to $2,000, which shocked her. Mr Everett received $200, which Arthur withdrew, there wasn't any need for the money as Arthur had some camp funds. After completing the necessary paperwork at the bank, they then headed to the gun store and finally the general store. Daniel's men helped to load up the newly bought supplies into the wagon, the Army platoon assembled behind them.

"If you are ready to ride, we can take these supplies off your hands" called Daniels from his horse as Catlin and Arthur climbed on board the wagon.

"Follow us!" replied Catlin as she took the reins.

….

A very short while later the Army with the Sherriff and Catlin and Arthur, came into the clearing where Bill and John where waiting with the wagons. Initially raising their weapons at the sound of approaching horses, they lowered them as they caught sight of Catlin.

"Colonel Daniels our other friends Mr Baxter and Walters" introduced Catlin as she stopped the horses, Bill and John nodded in turn to their aliases.

"My condolences for your losses" said Daniels raising his hat, Arthur and Catlin climbed off the wagon "We'll check the supplies before I send my men back to the fort; McMasters!" he called, a man from behind Catlin came forwards.

"Sir!" saluted McMasters.

"Check the wagons!" ordered Daniels, McMasters and a few others ran to the back of the wagons and started opening a few crates. This started a tense and nervous wait for the four members of the gang.

"All is correct sir, looks like they didn't have time to unload any of it" came McMasters reply.

"Very good! Miss Read, shall we return to Valentine for your reward bonds" started Daniels "You have done a very great service to the Government"

"We are glad to be of service, I would dread to think the damage these supplies could do in the hands of someone like the Leymone or O'Driscolls" sighed Catlin.

"Or the van der Linde gang" added Sherriff Taylor.

"I have heard of them, aren't they wanted in Blackwater?" Catlin looked for confirmation not that she needed it.

"That is correct" confirmed the Sherriff.

"Any outlaws having these supplies would lead to more heartache and misery for honest folk like yourselves" sighed Daniels "Rutter, have the column ready to move out with the wagons, I will catch up" instantly a lot of the men began moving. Arthur noticed the trees gently swaying but there was no wind, he kept his eye on the tree line as he put a hand on his revolver.

"Mr Everett?" asked the Sherriff, moving to Arthur, he didn't look or say anything "Have you seen something?" Before Arthur could answer shots came out of the trees catching everyone off guard and killing at least 5 of the soldiers, Arthur responded quickest and managed to get a few shots off whilst grabbing Catlin and pushing her behind a log. The Sherriff, Daniels and another soldier made it behind the wagon they had bought, the Sheriff had been hit in the shoulder but ignored the wound and returned fire.

"Shoot anything in the trees!" ordered the Daniels, return shots started to go back quickly from the army and the few men the Sherriff had bought. Bill and John from behind an army wagon were starting to get shots off as well.

"Are you alright Miss Catlin?" asked Arthur, reloading the revolver in his hand.

"I think so Mr Morgan" she whispered, Arthur smiled at her first but small slip up.

"Everett" he corrected, Catlin looked up shocked "it's ok, heat of the moment" he handed her the revolver and spare ammunition "This will be easier for you to shoot"

"Thank you, Mr Everett" she replied taking the gun, Arthur unslung his rifle and readjusted his stance getting ready to return fire.

"Mr Baxter, Mr Walters are you alive?" Called Arthur

"Just about!" Shouted Bill "What the fuck is happening?"

"All we want is the army supplies!" came a voice from just inside the trees.

"Damn!" cursed the Sherriff loudly. Arthur caught sight of a couple of the men in the tree line, he recognised them, it was the O'Driscoll's, he cursed under his breath hoping it didn't blow their cover and plan.

"We have our orders!" balled Daniels

"Return the supplies to the fort and shoot anyone who tries to stop us!" shouted the Sheriff

All the soldiers began to move with purpose, keeping the O'Driscolls under constant fire.

Catlin kept herself huddled up behind the log, tightly gripping the revolver; Arthur crouched next to her using the log as cover so he could shoot at the uninvited guests. Soldiers were lining up along the wagons using them as cover, two men jumped into the seats but were shot down and killed.

Catlin saw a shadow of a man moving in the trees, before she could say a word two shots rang out, Arthur turned as the man hit the floor. Catlin's hand shook as she looked at the man she has just shot.

"Create ranks" cried Daniels loudly, the soldiers responded immediately, their training coming to the fore.

"Volley fire on the tree line!" he shouted, the concentrated fire gave the soldiers a chance to move onto the wagons.

"Now get these wagons rolling" Daniels shouted over the gunfire "All soldiers move with the wagons"

Bill and John jumped onto their horses, Arthur pulled Catlin to her feet and up onto their wagon doing his best to send shots off.

"Take the reins and follow them!" shouted Arthur pointing to John and Bill, Catlin did as ordered and pushed the horses on. John held back to let the wagon go ahead, Arthur was balancing on the wagon keeping a look out, riders came out of the trees and began shooting at them.

John pulled his horse into the trees drawing some away from the wagon, it left their rear open but John knew Arthur could handle it. In the confusion of shots that rang out Catlin missed a right turn that Bill made sending her and Arthur in a different direction. Arthur's expert shooting made short order of the men following them.

"I think we have lost them, pull up" Catlin slowed the horses "Are you alright?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"I took a wrong turn" she said deflated "I have lost Bill"

"Damn" snarled Arthur looking around to make sure he couldn't catch sight of either Bill or John "never mind, he'll make his way back to camp"

"Are you ok?" asked Catlin, Arthur didn't answer, Catlin looked up into his eyes, his lack of answer told Catlin he wasn't "Where are you hurt?" her voice full of concern as her eyes looked him up and down.

"It's just a graze" answered Arthur, Catlin noticed the red ooze on his arm, she pulled up her dress and ripped a piece of material off "You don't need to do that" he insisted trying to pull his arm away.

"Shh, I need to stop the bleeding" as she took his arm and tied the material over and round the wound "What do we do now?"

"We'll head to back to Valentine, see what it looks like" began Arthur gritting his teeth at the pain, Catlin nodded "See if we can still get the reward…." He stopped "Are you alright?"

Catlin didn't respond, she just looked at Arthur and began to cry.


	5. The Past Comes Back

A/N- thank you so much again for all the reviews, it gives me confidence to carry on writing. I do hope you all continue to like it!

…..

Catlin started sobbing loudly, Arthur sat still and allowed her to regain some of her composure.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea bringing you along" said Arthur quietly after a short while.

"No, no" began Catlin wiping her eyes "It was just the confusion and the gun fire, it all got a little much"

"You are sure that's all?" asked Arthur, he got the feeling that wasn't all that was on Catlin's mind and she had been too happy in camp given everything that had happened.

"Arthur I…" Catlin trailed as her eyes welled up again "My father was not a nice man"

"How so?" enquired Arthur.

"In truth he was a drinker, how do you think I am nearly twenty-five and not married?" sobbed Catlin.

"I did wonder but didn't feel it was my place to ask" said Arthur sympathetically, he held his arm up a little awkwardly, offering Catlin to come closer, she slid along the seat his presence made her feel safe.

"I will admit being kidnapped by the Leymone was scary, losing my home and everyone I knew, everyone in Limpany was always kind, they knew what he was like. I know I should feel worse about losing my father but in truth I don't" said Catlin shrugging "He was violent when he drank, he'd hit me. He also chased off every half decent man that came to ask to walk me out"

"I can not stand men that beat women" growled Arthur, his words where truthful, he had done some bad things since being with Dutch but there were lines he didn't cross and hitting women was one of them.

"Since being with all of you I feel liberated, like I can make a fresh start on my own terms" explained Catlin, Arthur nodded "I can do what I want, see who I want to; even fall in love…." Arthur looked down as Catlin looked up.

"Now Miss Catlin you don't want someone like me" started Arthur.

"You don't find me attractive?" asked Catlin trying to pull herself away.

"No, not at all…it's just you are young and I am an old man" said Arthur trying to get himself out the hole he had unexpectedly dug. "You can live an honest life, not the one we live"

"Now I am free it is my choice to make" said Catlin confidently.

"A lot has happened, all I am saying is give it time see where you wanna go" smiled Arthur, they were still looking at each other.

"I think right now I'd like to go Valentine and see if can get this reward" she said sliding away from Arthur a little.

"Yes ma'am" chuckled Arthur taking up the reins and pushing the horses on.

….

It was late in the day when Dutch and his crew arrived back into camp, Charles noticed the horses moved easily with their empty wagons from where he sat on guard.

"Charles, is Arthur back yet?" asked Dutch as his dismounted his horse.

"We have a problem" started Charles "Bill's back and things didn't go to plan" Dutch's face changed as he strode off into camp; as he neared the fire Bill stood up knowing Dutch would need an explanation.

"The O'Driscoll's got the drop on us, they were there at the exchange" said Bill quickly.

"Someone in town must have told them!" shouted Dutch "Where's Arthur I need to know if this plan has been completely compromised"

"We all got spilt up in the fire fight, Miss Read was following me, I guess she took a wrong turn; John was drawing some of them away from her and Arthur" carried on Bill.

"Damn!" yelled Dutch "Both the boys know what to do, if they aren't back by tomorrow, we'll send out search parties" exhaled Dutch, he knew it was best to let the dust settle and both John and Arthur could look after themselves. "Post a double watch" ordered Dutch as he strode off to his tent.

….

The sun had set as John rode into camp, he looked tired and concerned.

"Who goes there?" came a voice from the dark

"Geez Lenny! It's Marston!" cried John in reply, he dismounted and hitched his horse; heading into camp the noise made some of the camp poke their heads from their tents, Abigail and Dutch fully came out.

"John!" called Dutch as he walked to him "Where's Arthur?"

"He ain't back yet?" asked John as Abigail ran into his arms.

"I was hoping he was with you" replied Dutch.

"I drew some of the O'Driscoll's away from the wagon, I was hoping they'd have made it back" sighed John.

"Dutch is gonna send out search parties tomorrow if they ain't back" said Abigail.

"Get some rest son" sighed Dutch as he turned and left. He was worried about Arthur, the closest thing to a son he had, sure he knew Arthur was capable but he had Catlin with him that added an element of uncertainty.

"Did we get the money from the sheriff?" asked John

"Right now that's the least of my worries" Dutch replied over his shoulder.

….

At dawn the next morning the camp rose, Lenny and Javier had reported nothing had happened overnight, all the gang members gathered at the camp fire.

"Micah, Lenny, Charles, Hosea, Javier, John, Bill and myself will start searching" began Dutch

"I hope Arthur is alright" piped up Lenny.

"Whilst I am hopeful he is, it is not like Arthur to leave it so long to return to camp, we need to make sure he and Miss Catlin aren't in any trouble" said Dutch trying to not be down beat. "Grab your guns and meet us at the horses; the camp dispersed quickly wanting to get started on finding Arthur, as they were all heading to their horses they heard Sean whistle.

"Wait I hear a wagon" said Charles, the rest stopped and looked in the direction both Sean and Charles were pointing, out from the morning mist two horses pulling a wagon appeared.

"Who goes there!" called John as the rest of men starting aiming their guns.

"Mr Marston! It's Catlin!" came the reply, the men moved forwards to the wagon.

"Where's Arthur?" asked Dutch as he came level with Catlin.

"He is in the back, he got jumped by some of the O'Driscoll boys on our way back" said Catlin hurriedly.

"Let me take the horses Miss Catlin" said Lenny as he pulled himself up onto the wagon, Dutch helped her down, they both went to the back of the wagon. They found Arthur awake but breathing quickly.

"Damn…O'Driscoll…bastards" huffed Arthur.

"What happened to your arm?" enquired John jumping on board.

"O'Driscolls! Got me in the arm, it's just a graze" groaned Arthur.

"Let's get him out and to his tent" commanded Hosea, Javier climbed up to help John, both men helped Arthur to the edge and down to Bill and Charles; Catlin followed them as Abigail called for Sadie and Susan.

The ladies fussed around Arthur but he insisted it was just a scratch and all he needed was rest.

…

As dusk fell that day the camp gathered again at the fire, it was time to hear Arthur and Catlin's side of what happened.

"Whilst I am pleased you got back safely, I am aggrieved the government only gave you half the reward" said Dutch

"We tried to…get the whole thing" started Arthur who has still clearly winded.

"They weren't having any of it" finished Catlin "After we'd got spilt up from Bill and John we headed back to Valentine hoping to the get the reward seeing as it wasn't our fault that the O'Driscoll's turned up. Col Daniels said something about the rest of the reward as compensation for the wounded men coming out of it, so it was half or nothing"

"Oh blah boo" spat Micah

"Half is still better than nothing and we got the money from the traders, it hasn't been a bad few days" said Hosea happily

"How did you get injured?" asked Lenny.

"I got shot when we were trying to lose the O'Driscoll's the first time" said Arthur heavily "Miss Catlin, if you would" he gestured for her to carry on.

"On our way out of Valentine, some of the O'Driscoll boys started shooting, again" continued Catlin "Arthur got me to push the horses on but not head back to camp until he had got them all. Considering he had already been shot, it didn't take long to get them all"

"Arthur is a good shot any day of the week!" cried Pearson from behind, he was enjoying cooking the fresh supplies.

"Bill's knowledge of how to pack the wagon helped, they only checked a few boxes" answered John "Just a shame they paid us in bonds"

"I didn't expect anything else from the government, I have a buyer for these over Strawberry way" explained Josiah "It will take a few days but we'll have some hard cash soon"

"You mean extra hard cash" grinned Micah "A nice eight a way spilt, not bad on what we got" said Micah rubbing his hands.

"Nine" corrected Dutch, everyone turned to him "I promised Miss Read a share, after all if it wasn't for her, the Government reward would have been harder to get"

"She ain't one of us!" hissed Micah.

"She is!" retorted Dutch "She gets a share of this reward and 15% of what you boys looted from the Leymone"

"That ain't fair!" carried on Micah.

"Shut up Micah, it's perfectly fair, it weren't you that had your home raised to the ground!" shouted Sadie, his attitude and Catlin's situation had got her riled.

"This is fair Micah… Dutch is right" added Arthur standing up but regretting it with pain from his body; Catlin shrank away from the conflict around the camp fire.

"Thank you Mrs Adler, Arthur" said Dutch calmly, "My word is final" said Dutch calmly but sternly "Miss Read gets a share" he starred down Micah who threw his hands up and walked off, Arthur sat back down "Now that we have smoothed that over, who wants their share?"

The group pipped up happily and the remaining people from the two raids came up to Dutch to collect their initial share, Arthur allowed Catlin in front of him.

The camp spent the evening drinking, eating and celebrating a job well done, minus Micah who was still in a mood and Arthur who needed rest. Catlin had been taken aback at the family bond they all seemed to have, but like she told Arthur she was please to be free of her father's control. She had joined in the singing and had even been invited to dance by several of the men; she felt happy for the first time in a long while.


	6. Getting to Know you

A/N Sorry for the delay in up loading more chapters, life gets in the way! I am so moved that so many people are following this story, please do leave your thoughts 😊

….

Life had settled into a routine at camp, Catlin was finding her place; she spent her time between cooking and cleaning the camp and helping Kieran with the horses. Catlin looked up from brushing the chestnut quarter horse as Arthur rode his horse into the make shift coral, dismounted and hitched it with the others.

Arthur still hadn't told Dutch about the money from the government for the loss of her home.

"Good morning Miss Catlin" greeted the gunslinger.

"Good morning sir" replied Catlin with a smile, since Catlin's heart to heart on the day of the arms trading, they hadn't spent much time together "Would you like me to tend your horse?"

"Nah, I'm good thank you" said Arthur as he unsaddled his mare "Kieran tells me your horse skills are second to none in this camp"

"Thank you" answered Catlin leaning on the hitching post as Arthur gave the mare a quick rub down "Being the daughter of the blacksmith you don't really have much of choice in learning about horses"

"I guess not" said Arthur gently, he had picked up on her slightly down beat tone "I suppose they gave you some comfort" Catlin sat down by a tree, Arthur joined her.

"For all the bad things my father did, Limpany was all I had even known" sighed Catlin "I always wanted to get away, but just not in the way it happened"

"I am sorry" Arthur's words where sincere "You don't have to talk about it"

"No, I need to" said Catlin as she shifted her position "That day they gathered all the bodies, including women and children and they burnt them and the whole stage post" whispered Catlin "One of the Leymone took a liking to me, he tied me up and put me in the back of one of the wagons they took." Arthur just sat and listened "I was worried about what they'd do to me or where I'd end up. I know I said I wanted a new start but not as someone's possession"

"I am glad we were useful for something" smiled Arthur "It was John who got wind of the raid, that is how the boys ended up robbing the Leymone" he leaned back against the tree

"His keen ears certainly saved my life" said Catlin happily "I never thanked you for not telling Dutch about the government recompense."

"I am loyal to Dutch, that was between you and the government and nothing to do with us, but you are welcome"

"What will you do with your share?" asked Catlin.

"I haven't given it much thought" admitted Arthur.

"I see, may be have some of the bounties removed?"

"You are one intelligent lady Miss Catlin" complimented the man.

"Why thank you Mr Morgan" smiled Catlin with pride "I also never really… properly thanked you for your help in Valentine either"

"Think nothing of it" replied Arthur slightly raising his hat "I really should be heading to Dutch" said Arthur getting up, Catlin remained sitting by the tree as Arthur walked into the camp.

"Arthur!" greeted Dutch warmly "I trust Heir Strauss's job was worth it?"

"Oh yeah worth it" Molly left Dutch's tent in a semi state of undress "Miss O'Shea"

"Arthur" said Molly as she disappeared.

"Miss Catlin seems to be settling finally" said Dutch straightening his waist coat and chain.

"That woman has been through a lot, I wouldn't be surprised if she never fully settles" said Arthur "We were just sitting by a tree talking"

"She must be a strong woman to deal with all of that" said Dutch admiring her "Molly was just saying that she has a soft spot for you" added Dutch, Arthur rubbed the back of his neck.

"I kinda got that feeling before we headed back into Valentine" said Arthur awkwardly "I thought it may have been in the heat of the moment"

"From what Molly hears it wasn't."

"That would explain why she has been avoiding me"

"My boy, you deserve to be happy, that Mary, now I am sorry if I am speaking out of turn, but if she really loved you enough, she'd have come with you no matter what her family thought" said Dutch.

"It could have worked the other way" pointed out Arthur, if it had been anyone else other than Hosea or Dutch saying that, the other man may not have been conscious much longer!

"Seriously though Dutch, why would a nice educated lady like that like a guy like me!" cried Arthur.

"Do you like her?" asked Dutch directly, Arthur raised an eyebrow "Well, do you?" Arthur threw his hands up "Arthur, I find that it is best to try not to figure women out, they know their own mind, go with it" smiled Dutch "You are like a son to me and all I want is for my family to be happy" Dutch slapped Arthur on the shoulder. Leaving Dutch's tent, he went to Leopold to give him the debt money then to his own tent to think.

…

That evening Arthur approached Susan, Dutch's words had stirred something in him that he hadn't felt in a long time. He thought upon his feelings for Mary and then how he felt for Catlin' he came to realise he cared for Catlin more deeply than any other woman; most of the camp had retired to bed.

"Good evening Miss Grimshaw"

"Mr Morgan" she replied from her chair, noting the politeness in his tone "What can I do for you?"

"I… understand from Dutch that… Miss Read…" stammered Arthur.

"So Dutch has enlightened you!" laughed Susan, Arthur shifted nervously "I find sometimes men need a gentle nudge" Susan looked Arthur up and down and also took in the look on his face of being set up, having known Arthur almost as long as Dutch and Hosea; she too was allowed to get away with saying such things. "You have to have some faith in yourself" whispered Susan waving Arthur over to join her on the other chair "Miss Catlin told Abigail that she likes you" Arthur sat down with a thud at her words, so Dutch was right.

"I was worried she'd think I was too old or rough and tough" mumbled Arthur, the look on Susan's face told him he had been a fool "I am glad Miss Read stayed" as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Mr Morgan, I am hearing this right?" cried Susan.

"Please, keep your voice down" grumbled Arthur looking round in case anyone had heard.

"I think she has seen your genuine side" soothed Susan.

Arthur thought on her words, she allowed Arthur some time to think over what she had said. A decision like this couldn't be rushed especially with Arthur, his self-confidence wasn't high usually but more so when it came to women. The fact he had come to Susan told her that Dutch's words had filled his mind and he was now acting by himself on them.

"In that case, Miss Grimshaw do I have your permission to call on Miss Read?" asked Arthur politely.

"If she would like that, I am happy for you do to so" smiled Susan contently.

"Thank you, Miss Grimshaw, good night" Arthur rose and headed to his tent. In his mind things seemed clearer and more confused at the same time, know he knew how she felt he didn't know how to go forwards.

…..

After breakfast the following day Arthur loaded his horse with some supplies, he had a second saddle bag over his shoulder, he had thought of a plan overnight and gotten little sleep. He walked to Catlin's tent, not wanting to startle her he coughed, a head popped out from the tent.

"Oh Arthur, good morning" said Catlin breezily coming the rest of the way out "What can I do for you?"

"Good morning ma'am" started Arthur moving the saddle bag on his shoulder, Catlin noticed he looked a little smarter today and nervous "I was wondering if you'd like to join me for a ride and may be some fishing?"

"That is a mighty nice offer" began Catlin, Arthur internally swore, his face told Catlin as much "I'd like that, can you give me a moment please?"

"Yeah…of course, I'll be by the horses" smiled Arthur at his change in fortune.

"If that saddle bag is for my horse, I'd like the chestnut quarter horse again" said Catlin as she went back inside her tent.

"Yes ma'am" replied Arthur who headed back to the coral with a broad smile on his face.

Catlin arrived a short while later, she had changed into pants and wore a shawl.

"Dresses are not made for riding or fishing" she stated as Arthur looked at her.

"That they are not" he agreed "I have this lovely fella ready for you" motioned Arthur to the chestnut quarter horse Catlin had asked for.

"I like him, he'd make a great cattle horse" explained Catlin unhitching him and mounting, Arthur also mounted; they left the camp riding side by side drawing some looks as they did so.

….

The fishing spot Arthur took her to wasn't far from camp but far enough for them to not be disturbed, pulling his horse off the road he stopped in a thin thicket of trees. The river's bend had a little beach but the far side looked deep and flowed faster, there were some big rocks protruding from the surface. Arthur dismounted and hitched his horse but before he could help Catlin she was already down.

"Do you need me?" asked Arthur playing at being hurt.

"If I want to catch anything I certainly do" said Catlin as he started unloading supplies from the saddle bags.

"You had that lovely river at Limpany and never learnt to fish?" asked Arthur surprised, as he laid out the fishing rods, bait and lures.

"I was always told it was for boys" sighed Catlin

"But you where taught to ride and shoot a little?"

"Riding was essential and it was my mother who taught me. Shooting Mr Baxter gave me the odd lesson when my father was out of town" explained Catlin.

"Well I am glad Mr Baxter did, it was your shooting that saved me at the exchange" smiled Arthur, Catlin gave a small smile in reply "Everything is a necessity for us and fishing puts free food on the table" Arthur headed back to his horse and took out his shot gun.

"Are you expecting trouble?"

"I have learnt to never let your guard down" he said "I am going to get some wood for a fire" he handed Catlin the shotgun "Just in case" he smiled.

…..

Arthur returned a short while later, his arms piled with wood, between them they got a small fire started, Catlin made coffee whilst Arthur prepared the fishing rods.

"What else is in your repertoire?" began Arthur as he picked up a rod.

"The usual reading and writing, cooking, sewing, cleaning, book keeping and a lot of horse care"

"That is quite a set of skills" admired Arthur looking up from the second rod.

"How does one end up being an outlaw?" enquired Catlin. Arthur explained how he ended up with Dutch and Hosea. Catlin was surprised that he was their first pupil, as it were, she could see why he and Dutch where close.

"I was twenty-two when Dutch bought John to us, I became the older brother. We grew apart over some decisions John made, but are steadfast now" Arthur paused thinking back to when it was the five them, they had picked Susan up early on, Catlin handed him a cup of coffee. "Between them they taught us both everything we know. I came with some skills that my father had taught me. I can hunt, fish, there ain't much I don't know about guns, horse care but I imagine not up to your standards, we don't exactly have stables" he took a sip "You can add coffee to your list" Catlin raised hers at the compliment "We have made lots of camps and I can read and write" Catlin was surprised at the last.

"Then I propose an exchange Mr Morgan, you teach me to fish and I'll teach you something in my repertoire" said Catlin politely.

"I'd be glad to Miss Read" grinned Arthur finishing his coffee "No sewing mind you!"

"You have yourself a deal" said Catlin offering her hand to seal it.

Arthur instructed Catlin in fishing, at first, she didn't do terribly well but got better as the day went on. Arthur was glad he had set up a second rod, Catlin's only catch was a small perch which she threw back; Arthur mean while caught several large fish. Between them they cooked one for lunch and wrapped the others to take back to camp.

"What made you ask me to come fishing?" enquired Catlin, Arthur looked away from her which did not go unnoticed by Catlin "A tough guy like you lost for words?"

"Well…it goes…" stammered Arthur, Catlin smiled and moved closer to him, he had been told how she felt, why else would a man stammer "Miss Catlin…Dutch said something…and that got me thinking" Arthur tried to find the words.

"Dutch told you, something that Molly told him, that she found out from eavesdropping on me talking to Mrs Adler and Miss Grimshaw" giggled Catlin.

"I think that about tells it" said Arthur giving a small smile "I find you… to be a strong and kind woman" he had got on a roll now "Despite what you have been through, with the Leymone, you still seem outgoing and caring. I admire that, it is a set of characterises I like in a woman"

"Arthur…I am flattered" began Catlin "I am not only surprised by the kindness of everyone in the camp, but by your genuine kind and caring nature. I have seen you with young Jack and you cannot hide your true feelings in a situation like that" Arthur shifted a little, he wasn't used to the compliments and wasn't sure how to reply.

"I was afraid of two things" admitted Arthur "One was Miss Grimshaw" Catlin laughed "And I didn't know if you'd like a man like me"

"I'll be honest Miss Grimshaw scares me a little but that seems to be par for the course" Catlin paused to clear her throat and took one of his hands "and if you had come to my stage post, I probably would have been helpful and polite but nothing more. A lot has changed, I have no family to help me so I have to make my own way" sighed Catlin.

"Can I see if your own way is the same as mine...Catlin?" enquired Arthur gingerly.

"I would certainly like the company Arthur"

…..

A/N A slow chapter yes and I am sorry if that was an overly mushy loved up chapter, but I had to. My muse had it and it needed writing!

I assure you all now that this sets up what comes next and was well worth the read!


	7. Rescuing Comrades

A/N- Thank you for bearing with me through chapter 6, you will be rewarded. A double upload today thank you for your patience.

…

A couple of weeks had pasted since the arms deal, Josiah had exchanged the government bonds and everyone received their final share. Life had been pretty peaceful. At her request Arthur taught Catlin how to properly shoot, especially revolvers, she didn't like the larger guns. He took a trip to Valentine and came back with a gun belt and revolver very similar to his that she had shot the day of the weapon exchange, she had become much more proficient over the weeks, adapting to her new life.

"Mrs Adler, where's Pearson? The camp is getting hungry" asked Arthur walking to Pearson's cooking station.

"He went out foraging, that was a while ago though" answered Sadie "You know how he hates me messing with his kitchen!"

"I'll go tell Dutch, you get some food on for these people" called Arthur as he walked away. Sadie grinned, she could create what she wanted without Pearson's interference.

"Dutch!" called Arthur as he approached the leader's tent "We might have a problem"

"We do have a problem" corrected Dutch, Arthur looked confused "Bill just got back from town, the Pinkertons have Pearson holed up there"

"They must have picked him up whilst foraging" sighed Arthur folding his arms across his broad chest "Mrs Adler is sorting out food for this bunch" Arthur threw his head back to the gathering crowd.

"Get the boys fed quickly, we need to get our man back" ordered Dutch, Arthur nodded and headed towards the gathering.

"I say leave him!" joked Micah "This food is better than anything Pearson ever gave me"

"He is a member of this gang, one of us, if you don't want to come then stay here and guard the women!" shouted Dutch angrily "Sean, Kieran you stay with Micah. The rest of you boys bring your food to my tent" commanded Dutch as he went into his tent.

Dutch, Arthur, Javier, Lenny, Bill, Charles, John and Hosea sped out of the camp not an hour later, heavily armed; they had made a plan and where going to get their man back.

….

John and Charles made it back to camp first, they found a scene of destruction, tents ripped and torn down, items strewn everywhere; they dismounted instantly. The rest of the posse plus Pearson rode back into camp, tired but fired up from their success; they were shattered at the sight they saw.

Karen sat on a log by the fire crying and being comforted by Miss Grimshaw, Abigail held tightly to Jack. The other gang members where cleaning up the mess that had been left.

"Sean what happened?" asked Dutch urgently as he looked round for Molly.

"Just before dawn the Leymone came and raided" began Sean heavily.

"Where is Catlin?" asked Arthur scanning the immediate area.

"They…. Miss Molly and Miss Catlin" said Kieran unable to get his words out

"We were taken by surprise and were outnumbered Dutch" said Micah, seeing Dutch's anger rise.

"DAMN BASTARDS!" shouted Arthur so loudly everyone looked at him.

"They came in force, through the mist and quickly. Micah was on guard" explained Kieran

"They robbed us as well" added Sean "They took most of the money"

"Thieving French!" spat Dutch

"We have to go after them!" growled Arthur "We can't leave her with those…" he couldn't finish his sentence he was so angry.

"They stole from us, invaded our camp and took women, we have to attack" said Javier

"I think it's insane" said Uncle

"No one asked you old man!" roared Dutch

"We have done it before" retorted Arthur "Or do you forget where we rescued Catlin from?" Arthur starred Uncle down

"Miss Catlin is as much a part of this camp as Molly or Sean…or any of us!" cried Dutch "We get them back!"

"If we are quick, I can pick up their trail with Arthur and John" offered Charles

….

The horses came to a stop, the Leymone dismounted and Catlin was roughly pulled from the back of the horse, it was misty but she could made out a cabin amongst the trees. A raider removed Molly from his horse and they were both dragged off to the cabin. Inside was rundown, a chimney divided the room, they were tied to the bunk beds on the far side from the door.

"Phillipe, guard them" ordered the man that had pulled Catlin from the horse.

"Yes sir" answered Phillipe. The two men that bought the women in left but they could be heard talking outside.

"They may not have had the weapons but at least we got a large amount of cash" sneered one man

"Good idea of Travers's to wait until they exchanged the bonds" laughed a second

"What can I say, I don't get them often" cackled Travers "Now any idea who the whores are?"

"Now Travers, do you not know the red head?" said the first man condescendingly

"No, Mitchell I don't" answered Travers

"She's Dutch's girl" replied Mitchell

"Strike two at the bloody van der Linde" chuckled Travers "And the second?"

"She is the bitch we caught from Limpany, I remember her" came the voice of the first man "They stole her from us when they stole the weapons"

"By the way Benoit, we found out from a source in Valentine she helped the van der Linde gang get the army reward as well" said Mitchell

"Then I have something special planned for her" Benoit's voice was menacing, it made Catlin's blood run cold.

…..

Charles, John and Arthur rode ahead, the hoofprints were fresh and deep making tracking easier, they were going somewhere and fast. They left marks for the rest of the gang to follow, the trail lead them over the boarder of New Hanover and into Leymone. The three of them came upon the train track when Charles indicated for them to stop.

"Charles?" asked Arthur

"They eased up, my guess is the camp is in those trees up ahead" Charles pointed to over the railway line.

"We can leave the horses at that mining camp we passed a little way back" said John

"Go, I'll see if I can get closer, see what they are doing" said Charles.

The rest of the gang arrived later that night, they too left their horses at the mining camp, meeting with Arthur and John they all headed to Charles.

"Charles, are they there?" asked Dutch.

"They sure are, I haven't seen or heard anyone leave, they are more cautious" said Charles "They have a whistle system set up for the guard, I hear nine whistles every ten minutes. Four on the far side, five this side"

"Clever" commented Bill "We'll have to strike just after one set"

"Listen to the whistles, learn them, we'll have to use it after we take out the guards" said Charles

"Charles, Bill, Micah take the guards on the far side" began Dutch "It's almost morning, we'll wait till it starts to get light, when the dawn comes start your advance and take down the sentries then move to the centre of the camp where we will meet you. John, Arthur, Lenny, with me, we have all have time to get into position before it gets light"

Everyone nodded and moved to surround the camp, it wasn't long until dawn.

…..

At the first sign of light they began to move in, creeping up through the morning mist Charles and John quickly killed silently the closest sentries and waited for the whistles to come round. It was tense whilst the whistles came up the line but both men signalled in time and didn't raise suspicion.

"That should give us the minutes to get close and into position" whispered Arthur, he was eager to get to the camp.

"Move up then Arthur, lead the way" replied Dutch

Dutch's team moved to the edge of the Leymone camp and assessed the threat in front of them. There were at least three men sitting outside a cabin, two more guarding the main road that ran through the trees and sheer drop to the south of the camp. However, there was no sign of Micah or Bill.

For a few tense moments they waited and then a gun shot from the other team's direction set all hell loose.

"Damn it" said Arthur under his breath, he moved quickly through the trees closer to the camp

"BREACH!" came a shout from just in front of Arthur, he aimed his rifle at the two raiders watching the road.

"I guess stealth ain't happening now" said Arthur as he prepared to fire.

Just as he fired so did someone else, both guards at the road fell to the ground. Another raider hiding in the trees appeared and got some shots off in Arthur's direction, he dived behind a tree stump as John shot the man down.

"Someone didn't listen right" shouted Dutch over the gunfire "come on let's get in there, Arthur with me, John, Lenny go find the other" without needing further prompting Arthur and Dutch ran for to the cabin, the rest of the Van Der Linde gang appearing through the trees finally.

…

At the sound of the gun fire Benoit dived into the cabin and made his way to Catlin.

"You pretty are coming with me!" he sneered cutting the rope that kept her to the bed, yanking her to her feet he dragged her from the cabin and away from the action.

….

Dutch and Arthur pushed on towards the cabin, the one man outside made a good attempt at defending but was out numbered as Charles joined them. Kicking the door in Dutch and Arthur entered killing another raider at close range with a shotgun.

A sob drew them to the other side of the cabin where they found Molly, reaching her in two strides Dutch cut the ropes allowing her to throw her arms around him.

"He took her!" screamed Molly pointing to the door "Dutch he cut her"

"We got them all!" came Lenny's voice from outside, a scream grabbed everyone's attention. Before anyone could do or say anything Arthur had dropped his shotgun and was off, drawing both his Schofields.

"Arthur wait!" hollered Dutch but he didn't and pushed on.

Another scream and Arthur ran, he found a path that lead down a rock face, he slipped down it and hurt his shoulder. Once at the bottom he ran through the thicket, he couldn't see anything as the trees whipped his face.

He broke through the trees into an eerie silence, he appeared to be in a small farmstead but it was abandoned, 'KEEP OUT PLAGUE' was painted on the doors of a barn. He called out Catlin's name and heard a muffled scream in reply ahead.

He knew he was heading in the right direction, in the mist he caught site of a building, it looked like an old church. Another scream that was cut short drew Arthur closer, he found the entrance to the church and burst through.

Arthur saw Catlin slumped against the far wall unconscious and ran to her, he took three steps inside the church and his vision swam as he felt a hard smack on the back of his head. His legs went from under him and he fell to the floor his assailant crashing down on top sending his revolvers skidding across the room. Arthur's sharp instincts, honed by a hard life on the road, saved him as he managed to turn and land a blow on the attacker's throat before he could gain any real advantage. Arthur looked for his pistols but couldn't see them, he tried to stand but his attacker kicked him hard in the face sending him sprawling on the floor once more. The Leymone raider laughed and pulled a large ugly knife, he sneered knowing Arthur was now unarmed.

"Time to die boy, I'm gonna kill you then your woman" taunted the raider.

He plunged the knife towards Arthur's throat, throwing all his weight behind it. Arthur blocked the initial stab and crossed his wrists as he tried in vain to stop the slow descent of the knife. He was losing though and he knew it there wasn't enough strength left in him to stop the killing blow. As Arthur felt the first cold stab of the knife reaching his exposed throat, he closed his eyes knowing it would soon be done, he hoped the boys would soon find them and least save Catlin. He opened his eyes one last time and saw the raider's sickly smile turned to shock as he was shot through the back of the head, Arthur rolled over and coughed violently, he looked up and saw Catlin awake with his smoking revolver in her hand.

"Is it over?" she asked, her voice wobbly.

"Yeah it's over" he croaked, as he pulled his battered body close to her's.

…..

A/N if you would like to visit the Leymone camp travel in the game to Pleasance, there is a single storey cabin to the northwest.

The weapon exchange with the army when the O'Driscolls attack was at Lucky's cabin outside Valentine.

Enjoy your visit!


	8. Epilogue

Steam and mist filled the train platform at Flatneck station, Catlin and Arthur stood together away from the other passengers. Arthur went to brush Catlin's hair from her face, she flinched and placed a hand on his to stop him.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of" said Arthur looking at her

"He took so much pleasure from cutting my face" shuddered Catlin and ran her hands over the rough scar that ran from her eye to her jawline, she closed her eyes as the memory came back; the pain, the overwhelming feeling of fear and terror.

"That sick bastard, I should have got to you quicker" spat Arthur, Catlin took his hand from her face and kept a firm hold "You are beautiful" he whispered

"It wasn't you fault, you saved me Arthur" said Catlin

"If only Bill wasn't so clumsy, falling over in the woods and almost blowing his own head off giving away the rescue!" Grumbled Arthur, it had been Bill's gunshot that had alerted the guards and prompted the swift action of Dutch and Arthur to save Catlin and Molly.

Catlin giggled "He's still mighty sore about that, I heard Sean and Javier teasing him"

Arthur chuckled too, the whole gang had found time to wind up Bill about it.

They both laughed together and fell into an awkward silence, Arthur always hated goodbyes and he was struggling with the thought of Catlin leaving. It had been several weeks since she was taken and rescued and they had grown ever closer over that time as she recovered. When a letter had arrived from her uncle down south, he had known it was the best thing for her to go there, away from all the pain of the last few months.

"I am glad your uncle wrote to you" said Arthur "The ranch sounds lovely, more horses for you to talk to"

"I should have written to him, let him know I was safe" sighed Catlin "My mother took me a couple of times, I remember it being very big or was it cos' I was so small" Arthur smiled as Catlin screwed her face up trying to remember.

"I can't tempt you to stay?" he asked half-heartedly, knowing she had to leave.

"I can't stay and live this life" said Catlin flatly, she knew she wasn't the first to tell him that; her heart went out to him, two women that didn't want this life…only a part of her did.

"You know you always have a place with us" whispered Arthur pulling her into his chest.

"Come with me?" implored Catlin

Arthur sighed "We've been over this, my place is with Dutch for now, I have to see it through" he answered

"Will you write to me then?" asked Catlin coming out of his embrace.

"I can't if I don't have your address" chuckled Arthur, Catlin pulled a piece of paper from her bag, he opened it "Hennigan's Stead huh" a tear rolled down her cheek, Arthur brushed it away with his thumb.

"Yeah" she sniffed "Come with me?" she asked again "Please"

"ALL ABOARD!" cried the platform guard

"I don't know if an honest life is for me" Arthur sighed, she threw her arms around him again, he held her tight and lifted her onto the train, she kept hold of his hand as he whispered "I love you Catlin, now go live your life"

The steam and smoke of the train filled the air, as it cleared, the train had moved into the distance and Arthur stood alone on the platform.

…..

A/N Well folks, that's it! I hope you enjoyed it, reviews gratefully received, although the number of people that have liked and followed this story has made me so happy. I am so happy that so many of you liked it enough to stick around until the end.

Catlin will hopefully return! 😉


End file.
